souleaterfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jort the Scythe-Meister
Section 1: Jort the Scythe-Meister Partner Since he is a Meister his partner is the Joanne the Witch. History and present Jort was a student of the legendary Reaper academy and excelled in all combat classes. Although he is not a great academic and is prone to procrastinate his home work. He has now since graduated his school and is a five star Scythe-meister. Now with his beloved weapon partner Blair the Witchcat, the two adventure to new worlds in search of new demon souls to eat and increase their powers. Personality Jort is brash and rude, he tends to see people only as a good meal or a bad one. But after a while of getting to know him he actually isn't that bad of a guy but he still won't be that nice to you seeing it as a sign of weakness. He only chooses to be nice to a few of his closest friends and even still he is seen as rude. He is on a constant search for demon souls to devour so that he can become stronger to protect his friends and his beloved weapon partner Blair. In battle he is very aggressive and is known to strike with all his might in an attempt to crush his enemy in a single swipe. If he notices that tactic is not approriate he calms his soul down and becomes in sync with Blair to perform intense Scythe-meister techniques. Relationships Joanne the Witch: Jort has been with Blair since his first year of Reaper Academy. He deeply cares for the flirty cat but they tend to fight, when ever she flirts with another man. although there is no romantic involvement between the two Jort is treated like her husband by Blair,this annoys him but he isn't complaining. Quotes soul caliber quotes: Win 1: that is the power of a scyth-meister Win 2: I wonder if your soul tastes good Win 3: You want to eat his soul Blair? Perfect- soul crush: Your soul tastes great! Lose 1: Guess we need more souls huh? Loss 2: Man we were off synch Blair Loss 3: I Soul gauged him wrong... Loss 4: Blair are you ok? Abilities '''Scythe-meister expertise: '''Ever since Jort was born he had an affinity to the scythe and has excelled in every combat training for the scythe in Reaper Academy. He is now known as the 5 star scythe-meister and has the skills and techniques to back it up. '''Soul Gauge: '''Another gift that Jort was born with, He has the ability to scan the soul and soul power of his opponent to see if the fight is going to be a tough one and if the soul is one to be eaten. Soul Read: He can also use his Soul Gauge in place of his eyes and even scan out how many opponents are going to be in the fray. This is a technique he has made up and is unique only to him. '''Soul eater: '''A basic technique available to reaper's and their weapons, allowing them to consume the soul of their opponent and increasing thier power. Only evil souls can be consumed, good souls are taboo and can lead to horrible outcomes. '''Soul resonance: '''An advanced technique available to reaper's and their weapons, allowing them to bring out the pairs true power and strongest techniques. '''Witch hunter: '''A scythe-meister pair's strongest ability the blade becomes a huge blade of soul energy and when striking fires off a huge blast extending its cutting range. Section 2: Joanne the Witch Partner: Since she is a weapon her partner is Jort the Scythe-Meister. History and present Blair is a weapon in a humanoid form. She was created for the purpose of becoming the ultimate scythe, the Reaper's scythe. Although even though this was supposed to be her destiney she shunned the thought and ran off to become whatever she pleased. So in turn she honed her natural magical abilities and became a leading albeit unorthedox witch. Later she went to the Reaper's Academy to learn more advanced spells but that is where she met Jort the Scythe-meister. From then on out she has decided to hone her skills as a witch and as one of Jort's most deadliest weapon the witch scythe Blair. Personality Blair is the stark contrast to Jort, she is hyper bouncy and bubbly. She is not shy at all and always pushes Jort to meet new people. She is kind hearted as well and always means the best in whatever she says or does although it might not always be the most polite thing at the time. In battle she enjoys to toy with her opponents, tending to string the fight for as long as she can before finishing. Although she is an adept witch her true power's come from being Jort's scythe and when the two are in synch she will give it all she gots. Relationships Jort the Scythe-Meister: Although they are to have a meister weapon relationship they were always an odd pairing since the first year they met up. She has declared and treats Jort as her husband and this appears to affect their strength greatly. Of course though she will follow her meister till the end of the world itself and will never part herself from him. Quotes Soul caliber quotes: Win 1: Yahoo! a new soul to try. Win 2: I hope you were watching Jort! Win 3: I can't lose I'm Jort's weapon! Perfect- soul crush: Yippee! that was a tasty soul! Lose 1: Ahhh man... I hope Jort wasn't watching! Lose 2: I guess I haven't had enough souls. Lose 3: Man why did I go easy on you! Lose 4: Watch, I'll sic Jort on you! Abilities '''Pum pum pumking halloween blast: '''One of Joanne's most powerful witch move. She chants the name of the move and fires off a huge blast of magical energy. '''Pum pum pumking halloween smash: '''One of Joanne's custom witch move. She chants the name of the move and sends an energy wave which solidifies and crushes the opponent. '''Pum pum pumking halloween crush: '''One of Joanne's custom witch move. She chants the name of the move and summons multiple energy pumkings which home in to crush or explode on the opponent. '''Weapon mode: '''A basic transformation technique for weapon beings. Joanne weapon mode is the legendary Witch Scythe whom only Jort can control. Soul eater: A basic technique available to reaper's and their weapons, allowing them to consume the soul of their opponent and increasing thier power. Only evil souls can be consumed, good souls are taboo and can lead to horrible outcomes. '''Soul resonance: '''An advanced technique available to reaper's and their weapons, allowing them to bring out the pairs true power and strongest techniques. '''Witch hunter: '''A scythe-meister pair's strongest ability the blade becomes a huge blade of soul energy and when striking fires off a huge blast extending its cutting range. Trivia *Jort is my fursona and I based his powers off Soul eater one of my fav animes. *Joanne is one of my favorite characters from Soul eater, so of course I chose her to be my fursona's partner and love. Gallery Category:Meisters Category:Meister's